1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seamless transition between a plurality of display applications, and more specifically, to seamless transition using direct device selection.
2. Background
Media content can be browsed, searched, and selected using Internet Protocol television (IPTV) which uses the architecture and networking methods of the Internet Protocol Suite over a packet-switched network infrastructure. The selected media content can be viewed on a display of a first device such as the IPTV using a second device to control the functions of the IPTV. Then, the media content can continue to be browsed and searched using the second device without interrupting the content that is being viewed on the display of the IPTV.